Hot melt glue sprayers are used in a number of industries to provide adhesives for bonding various materials. The sprayers, typically hand-held or fixed guns which evolved from similar devices used for applying paint, lacquer, and other coatings to furniture, automobiles, and a variety of other surfaces, are fed with heated, pressurized glue through electrically heated lines and with jets of air used to direct the glue in a particular pattern. Existing sprayers are capable of producing circular or spiral patterns of approximately three inches in diameter. Such sprayers are not adjustable with great precision, however, and cannot produce the wide diameter patterns needed for certain applications in, for example, the non-wovens industry.